SAO Rebirth
by Vladamir Loathe-Heartless
Summary: How would Sword Art Online go without the death penalty? Read and find out! In this rebirth, you'll see my OC, Zero as well as his struggles. Witness his epic skills and equipment he finds applicable through leveling up and questing. Oh and let's not forget the solo dungeons and parties Zero decide to go into! Hope you enjoy! Please review and stay tuned for more!
1. Town of Beginnings

Leo sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the case of the new MMO he had just bought.  
"Sword Art Online...This'll be the first day that the servers are going to be up. I should log in, don't want to be behind everyone else." Leo spoke aloud, but in a soft tone as he reached for his Nerve Gear and placed it on his head. As it started up, he laid on the bed and closed his eyes.  
"Link. Start!" He recited as he lost all connection to his body and dived into the virtual world of SAO.  
Materializing in a white room, Leo's looks was the same as his in real life. Meaning he didn't create a character yet. A list a questions popped up and info and such. It seems he had a variety of classes he could choose from. His base was Fighter. From Fighter, you can advance into other classes. Like Warrior, Slayer, Assassin, and much more. I believe Slayer intrigued him most. The gear he was given was pretty weak, but still gave him a unique style in looks. He wore a black jacket that stopped mid-way down his shirt. The shirt he wore under it was grey and had a black skull imprinted on it. Belts formed an 'X' around his waist and his jeans were black. The ends of his jeans overlapped the top part of his grey shoes. A strapped, holding his sheathed blade, was harnessed across the chest of his jacket. His blade was named 'Evalin', decent weight to Leo but heavy to most. She was black and long with red engravings along it. Leo's character had cream colored skin. His hair was long with spikes that were wild, but seemed to flow downward rather than every other direction. The left side of his hair was trimmed and a bit short, whereas his right was untouched, spiky and long. The right side also covered his right eye and formed a point a bit past the right side of his chin. His eyes were a sky blue, a satisfying color to Leo. Once finalizing his decision, he named this character, "Zero."  
Dematerializing only to materialize again, Zero took his first steps on SAO's ground. In the upper corner, he read the tutorials that taught him how to open his inventory and such he should know. He swiped his hand and navigated through the menu to open his map.  
"Town of Beginnings.." he whispered as he looked around. Seems thousands of people were here and ready to start. Sword Art Online must be pretty popular. Strolling around town, he stumbled across an NPC with a quest.  
"Please retrieve stardust from the boars just outside of town. I need it for a sword Im crafting. Do this and Ill reward you handsomely." the woman smiled.  
"Alright." Zero replied. He figured something like this would be easy enough for him. So he took route towards the Black Iron Castle. On his way, he noticed a field full of Boars and other players. This must be where he practice fighting and getting a better understanding of questing.  
Facing a boar, he took hold of Evalin with one hand and formed a steady stance. People stood and watched in wonder.  
"Why is he soloing?" Some whispered. Zero dashed forward with intense speed, slashing up and down the boars vulnerable body. its health rapidly decreased before it retaliated, knocking Zero on his back. Staggering back to his feet, he readied his blade as the boar came charging at him. A swift slap to the boar's face caused it to swerve and trip over its own feet. Time for the final blow. Zero took notice of the distance and launched his blade in the air, watching it somersault upward. Several seconds later, the somersaulting sword came crashing down and finally impaled the boar. Zero watched the boar disperse into oblivion data shards and he walked to retrieve Evalin as well as his quest item.  
"I did it!" Zero thrusted his blade high in the air, victoriously. He held onto the stardust, walking back to town to turn it in.


	2. Floor 1 -Hacker-

Floor 1 -Hacker-

Heading back to town, he swiped his hand and accessed his map. Seems this world had 200 floors with bosses in each one except the first.  
"Interesting...Well if I plan to beat them all, I need to get stronger." He spoke aloud.  
"Done with that quest yet?" A woman whispered. Her words startled Zero, causing him to scream by accident.  
"Ah! Don't startle me like that 'kay?...And yes, I have it."  
Zero handed her the stardust. Once doing so, bright blue flames surrounded him and singed his hand. Wincing, Xero watched the flames disperse and he stood there in wonder. Noticing the confused look on his face, the woman decided to explain what happened.

"Don't worry about that bit of pain, you'll get used to it. When flames engulf you like that, then you leveled up! Points are automatically distributed based on your thoughts so yeah. Oh! And you get to see new skills you get! Anyways have fun and head for the next floor for more questing! Hee hee."

"Uh..gotcha, thanks Miss!" Zero replied waving as he walked off. Swiping his menu open, Zero selected 'character' only to see nothing new.  
"What?! No new skill or anything?! Oh wait. I did get points, guess I buy skills or something. Screw this! I'll do it later!" He shouted running off. He took route to Black Iron Castle, not much to fight in the wild so he avoided enemies.

Suddenly, a harsh wind blew, knocking Zero on his back. Staggering to his feet he looked around. Off in the distance stood a female. She was an elf. Long, red hair, graceful green hues, and the physique of a goddess. Her attire consisted of a white, leather, sleeveless jacket of many layers. Black detached sleeves clothes her arms, but still allowed skin to show. Black shorts thats stopped inches above her knees had chains attached to the belt loops and swung around her legs only to have the other end attached to another belt loop. Red socks with black lining covered from her feet to just above her knees, leaving a bit of skin to show between the bottom of the shorts and the top of her socks. White, knee high boots with black and red lining allowed a nice bit of sock to be visible labeling this attacker attractive to most. She held and readied bow and harnessed a stout blade at her waist. Firing an arrow, she surely had the intent to kill. Possibly a thief.  
As the the arrow neared Zero, he finally sighted it and his eyes grew wide. Piercing his chest he coughed up blood and pulled the arrow out. Forming a stance he readied Evalin by his side, whispering to himself.  
"She's fake. It's a video game, don't fall to her beauty Zero." Just as he started to dash forward, he found himself held in place by something he couldn't see.  
"What the.." His eyes widened once again.  
Before he could look back up, the female had flashed right in front of him and impaled her sword in his gut. Screams of agony slipped from his lips as the blood continued to flow and forms a pool below him. In his peripherals he noticed his health dropping rapidly. From green...to yellow...to red.  
"What...am I supposed to do about this.." Zero thought to himself.

Out of nowhere, just as he had lost all hope, she pulled the sword from his immobilized body and flashed a bit of distance away. Seems her power was released or something, for Zero had fallen to his knees. He grasped his wound and looked up, everything blurry. A shady figure came to his rescue. Seems like a male from the sharp shoulders.  
"The B-Black Swordsman!" The female spoke with extreme fear.  
Seems the guy who came to save him had a reputation and he was apparently good.

"The name's Kirito, Kirito Kazuto and don't you dare forget that."  
He moved the lengthy hair from his face and released his dual blades from their sheathes. Taking slow steps forward he spoke aloud, "You're a hacker, I can tell by the skill you used. Its a modification to the paralysis skills. Must've been from the arrow you shot. Aside from that, I dislike hackers and being a beta tester, I've been given an overseer power to be immune to those I identify as hackers. So.." He stepped off into a quick dash while one final word slipped from his lips, "Prepare!"  
Kirito allowed his black Elucidator to come crashing down upon her. The female's attempt to block it failed miserably for Kirito's Elucidator fell right through her sword and into her body. And no, it didn't stop there. He came right back with his white Dark Repulser blade for an almost infinite combo. He alternated slashes between his Elucidator and Dark Repulser, yet she didn't give up. She apparently hacked the game so she could have infinite life and so forth. Kirito realized this and kneed her in the stomach and kicked off her face, backflipping a safe distance to strategize.  
"I'll give you one chance to stop hacking. Ignore it and you'll be banned." Kirito offered.  
She shook her head, "No..I'm going to kill you and take all of you valuables. Hahahahaaa!" She replied.  
"Fine. I gave you your chance."  
The two ran towards one another. The pace eventually quickened and soon they ran at the speed of lightning. Kirito placed his Dark Repulser in its sheathe and coated his Elucidator in this red flame, whereas the female placed her bow across her chest and held her blade with both hands.  
"Begone!" Kirito shouted as the two clashed, creating an explosion. As the smoke clear, only Kirito could be found within the crater they created. The flame that coated Kirito's Elucidator disintegrated the thief's avatar and banned her from the game permanently. Zero remembered about starting items beginners usually get in MMO's and quickly swiped open his inventory. Relief captivated his entire body as his seen the 'Beginner's Health Pack'. He used his and gained back green health. Standing with strength he jumped to the bottom of the crater and knelt beside Kirito.  
"Kirito.."  
During that instant, Kirito had grasp hold of his consciousness and sat up. A smile came across and he stared at Zero, laughing. "You alright, kid?"  
Zero nodded in return, "Yeah, thanks for saving me."  
Kirito stood to his feet, unscathed and dusted himself off. You see, the attack he used was so strong that it exhausted him to the point he fell out. No physical damage was done, just mental. He jumped out of the crater and Zero followed.  
"That was a hacker so you know. Being like one of the overseers, I was given the power to ban. Look, I see something in you kid."  
"The name's Zero." Zero cut him off.  
"Right, my fault. Well, Zero. I'm going to bestow you the power to ban people." Kirito tapped Zero's forehead and pulled out his Teleportation Crystal.  
"There you go! Now...to Coral Village!" He activated his crystal and was disappearing.  
"'Til we meet again~" Kirito said his salutations and vanished.

Zero swiped open his skill section and seen his skills. The power Kirito gave wasn't just a banning power. He gave him a unique skill path that lets him coat his blade in different color flames. First its red, then its violet and so forth. The last skill in that path didn't reveal anything but its name, "Amaterasu.."


	3. Floor 2 -Interesting Information-

Floor 2 -Interesting Information-

Reaching Urbus City on Floor 2, Zero sat down and swiped open his inventory. He accessed an apple and fed upon it.  
"I'll go upgrade Evalin at a Blacksmith after this. And head out to train."

Taking his first few steps into a weapon shop, he was greeted by a male with red hair. He seemed pretty skilled in smithing for his shop had diamond weaponry displayed all around.  
"The name's Aros! I'm a bit short on supplies right now, but Aerious was just about to leave to get some!" The male explained. He seemed surprised himself that he had nothing to work with.

"Oh..I see. Well I was wondering what it would take to upgrade this blade." Zero placed Evalin on the counter and stepped back. Aros examined Evalin and replied with, "I can upgrade her if I had the supplies. Tell you what, you go with Aerious and bring back everything on this list, I'll upgrade your blade for free and tell you something about the Floor 2 boss!"  
Zero thought about it a bit and agreed. "Alright, you can count on it."

Aerious came to the front ready to head out.  
"Aerious, this young lad is going with you to retrieve the items. Party up and be careful." Aros informed her.

"Tsk. Don't slow me down." She swiped her menu open and sent Zero a party invitation that was accepted shortly after. She hoisted Sira, her custom Bow, across her chest. Taking grip of his hand, she ran out of the shop and on route to their destination.  
"Listen up. We're heading to a place called Dragon's Perch. This place is guarded by the mother dragon and is infested by her babies. Plan is, get in, get the resources from the chest, and get the fudge out. Got it?" Aerious questioned.  
"Got it."

Reaching the corridor of the horrid den, the two surveyed the area. The place had a dead feel to it. Like no one has stepped foot in there in ages, yet it felt like someone was watching them. The walls covered in webs and the air filled with a putrid smell had the two covering their nose. Aerious stepped in first, readying her bow with extreme caution as Zero followed behind. She stepped over the cracks and crept upon her toes for stealth. Zero on the other hand...wasn't proficient in stealth so he attracted attention. Two baby dragons headed his way and payed no mind to Aerious and her back up arrows. Zero released Evalin and coated it in a violet flame.  
"Arcane wave!" Evalin came crashing down into the ground, sending a wave of flame at a dragon. It screeched as it was singed by the flame. The second dragon thrashed him with its tail, knocking him off his feet. In order to find his way back to his feet, he rolled backwards, grasping Evalin as he stood. Keeping his distance, he avoided contact with the series of slashes and whips they lashed out. Realizing something, he looked at a symbol imprinted on the dragon's horns.

"That's..." Zero started to say.

"..the legendary baby dragon.." Aerious finished.

It was told that a legendary baby dragon roamed the Dragon's Perch dungeon. Apparently the person that kills it earns an extra skill path, new rare equipment, extra experience from that battle, and extra skill points added to something per level up. If in a party, the other party members gets a new weapon and extra experience from that battle. Now who believed in this was next to none. So this tale was officially deemed a Myth in Sword Art Online.

Snapping back to their consciousness, Zero was caught off guard and was sent flying into a wall. Aerious looked in the corner of her eye at Zero's health and gasped. He was on the brink of death. Looking forward, she figured that the dragons took notice of his health, for they were preparing to kill him. Bolting from the shadows, the attention quickly shifted to her. Missile like balls of fire homed towards her as she took hold of Zero and fled behind a rock.  
She swiped open her inventory whispering, "Hang in there.."  
Selecting a large potion, she used it on him and watched his health skyrocket to the tip.  
Zero opened his eyes, smiling.

"Thank you Aerious.." he spoke softly, taking back to his feet once more.  
Aerious nodded and readied her bow, Sira. Zero reached for Evalin, but felt nothing. Realizing that he dropped it, he swiped open his skills and equipped a skill named "Inabikari". Inabikari being a rough translation of the word Lightning, sent joy though his body.

"Ready?" Aerious called out, hearing the thuds from the dragons' heavy feet.

"Yeah, lets do this!" Zero flashed out from behind the rock, his hands coated in lightning.

"Inabikari!" He closed in on his target, thrusting his hand through the legendary baby dragon and proceeding to keep a decent distance. Lightning jolted throughout the dragon's body, but Zero's mind was forced away from what was happening when he maneuvered an incoming fire ball coming from the other dragon. Meanwhile, various arrows pierced the chest of the normal baby dragon for she felt the presence of the legendary one disappear.

"I got your back!" Aerious yelled out.  
Catching his balance, Zero looked around and spotted Evalin jutting out a nearby rock.  
So he dashed for it at a high speed. But just as he was soaring through the air, reaching for the hilt, he was sent flying into the wall by something. His body seemed to vacillate as he attempted to stand. Of course, his health was low and he had no potions. He stared down what attacked him. Apparently he didnt finish the legendary dragon off for it was still standing and was now charging his way.

Aerious was being rushed by the regular dragon amidst this predicament, keeping her from backing Zero up any longer.  
"Aerious!...Could use your help over here..!" Zero called out.  
"Sorry! Hands a bit tied up right now!" was the reply he received.  
Aerious would quickly shunt around the incoming fireballs and retaliated with her most powerful arrows. After a while she felt what she was doing was futile and that she needed a new approach. She then slid behind a rock and wiped open her skill menu. To her surprise, she did have a skill she could use called, "Tenshi Piasu" roughly meaning Angel Pierce. Aerious remained behind the rock to gather strength. When ready, she executed a flip over the rock, yelling, " Tenshi Piasu!" This allowed her to fire an arrow coated in white, flapping, angel wings. Upon impact, the arrow didnt hesitate to pierce right through the dragon's leather like skin as well as it's heart.

As this was happening, Zero faced the other dragon as it charged at him. Backing up near the wall, he realized he had nowhere to run. So just before the dragon rammed him, he kicked off of the wall and shunted over the rampaging opponent. While the dragon was preparing another attack, Zero bolted and grasped Evalin, forcing her from the ground. Cautiously ready, Zero was soon reunited with Aerious when she came to his side.  
"Sorry for the wait mate." Aerious apologized.  
"Tch. You act as if I couldn't handle this on my own.." Zero calmly snapped.  
"Says the guy in the red zone!" She argued.  
"Well excuse me for losing my-" Zero was quickly cut off when the dragon came in range for close combat.  
All of his focus was directed in attempting to deflect him away.  
"Ngh...A-Aerious..take it out. N-Now!" He requested in a high pitch.  
"Gotcha! Tenshi Piasu!"  
A white flash illuminated that entire section of the cave as the legendary dragon burst into countless data shards.

Zero stabbed Evalin the ground as his body was coated in white. Aerious swiped open her inventory in search of her new weapon.  
"It's gotta be somewhere...Wait..what?" She looked around herself to see flames.  
"A level up huh..Nice." She smiled.  
Aerious was now a level 6 and her gained points were added to her defense and attack.  
White flashed around her body only to soon disperse and reveal her short sword.  
"Sweet. I can job advance into a Combat Ranger. Hey Zero what did you get?" She turned to face the other.  
The white flashes subsided around him finally and so did the flames.  
Seems he now bared a new outfit far better than his previous. No new weapon though. Instead of a complete skill path, he was granted with a new, legendary skill. Thing was, it was already mastered, too. This skill was a passive one but was just as amazing as an active one. It allowed him to manipulate an individual's gravity. The larger the mass, the more energy Mana points it required. If he was to run out of Mana and was to still keep going, his health would begin depleting until his dies. And from death, he must be transported to the nearest town or city.

As for his new outfit, Zero fancied a black vest. Overlapping this vest would be a black coat outlined in a bright blue that stopped just below his knees. The way he wore his coat allowed one to be able to see the 'X' shaped belt be hoisted across his waist. Magnificent, carbon colored spaulders protected his shoulders and were attached to his coat. A few bright blue, tattered scarves, hung from his belt as well to compliment his jet black jeans. The bottom of his jeans were tucked into carbon colored combat boots that stopped just a ways below his knee. And to top it off, a sheath for Evalin was slung across his chest. Admiring his new outfit, Zero turned in response to Aerious' voice.  
"Well this outfit of course. I also got a pre-mastered skill to manipulate gravity. Hmm Im level 5 now and the acquired stat points were all placed on speed. Soo..yeah." He answered.  
"Hmph, this is messed up! They know I killed it. Why do this to me!"  
"Probably dont like you haha. Well if you have a problem, take it up with the Admin." Zero ridiculed  
"Maybe I will! Hmph, lets just go already.." Aerious pouted walking off.

The two continued on with their objective, taking route up the Dragon's Perch. Blood and death permeated the dungeon's air now and the two had to bare with it. For if they were make even the slightest noise, the Mother Dragon will be alerted to their presence, putting them at a great disadvantage. Small pebbles fell from the from above, occasionally pelting them atop their heads. Some made Aerious want to shout in pain. They may have been small, but falling from such a distance could cause serious head pains to most people.

After some time, the two zoned in on their goal. The dragon.  
Aerious pointed in the far corner of the cave at a few crates.  
"That's what we need.."  
"Hmm..Ill be the diversion, you get a crate and search for an exit. Once you find one, head back and tell me." Zero whispered.  
Aerious nodded and waited for her cue. Zero flashed from behind his hiding place and stared the Mother Dragon in her eyes.  
"A lot more uglier than I expect. Heh." He remarked as the Dragon bellowed, her face near his. Her bellowing knocked his hair wild and his clothing in every direction. After sliding a few feet back from the Dragon's roar, Zero resumed his earlier position and fixed his hair.  
"Looks like someone needs some mints. And I need a therapist, Im talking to a dragon over here."

Zero changed his gravity and slammed onto the ceiling with a painful thud. Regaining his balance, he await the Dragon's attack. Just as the Dragon attempted to swing her tail for him, "Inabikari," slipped from Zero lips as his hands were coated in lightning. He switched his gravity back normal and gained speed as he was heading for the Dragon's face. Amidst this diversion, Aerious evaded the swipe of the tail and remained unseen. Speeding up her steps, she quickly snatched up and crate and continued running. Soon she found a small crack in the wall.  
"Zero can break through this as turn it into an exit.."  
She turned back around and called out Zero's names.  
"Zero! Over here!"

Now running along the side of the wall, Zero focused on Aerious' location.  
"Alright, on my way!" Zero responded.  
He reverted his gravity back normal and fell to the ground, avoiding the sharp claws being dished out at him. Flashing around the back, he snatched up a crate and realized the crack. In that instant, he threw the crate at Aerious and to their surprise, she caught it.  
"Inabikari!" He recited, coating his hands in lightning once again. As he neared the crack, Aerious picked up the other crate and placed them in her inventory just in the nick of time. For as soon as Zero came in contact with the crack, he took hold of Aerious' hand and pulled her out with him.

"Whoa!" the two shouted simultaneously. Seems they were thousands of feet in the air and falling to their doom. As Aerious continued to scream, Zero calmed down and took charge. He flipped and took hold of Aerious, whispering, "Hold on," in such a reassuring way that she actually become quiet.  
He manipulated gravity and jammed his feet against the wall to slow them down. Realizing he was almost out of energy, he requested a potion from Aerious for his health remained in red.  
"Aerious, I need a potion and quickly!"  
:Gotcha," she replied.  
Swiping her inventory open, she used a large potion on him and watched his health zoom back green.  
"Thanks." Zero responded in return.  
By this time they were past the clouds, but Zero's energy was completely depleted and now his health was dropping.  
"Nggh.." He suffered, still attempting to slow them down by jamming his feet against the walls he were to stand on. By this time he realized he couldnt go any slower.  
Reverting their gravity back to normal, they fell continuously until they crashed into the ground.

Opening his eyes, Zero had awoken dazed. Everything was blurry. Was he knocked unconscious? Surely he had to have been for he was in another's bed. Possibly Aerious', since the covers were pink. Who would've know such a tough girl would be so girly on the inside.  
Zero sat up only to be hugged tightly by the owner of the bed, Aerious.  
Tears were flowing from her face and she was sniffling.  
"Dont do something so arrogant ever again!" Aerious whined.  
"Gah! Im fine Im fine!" He forced her away and stood up.  
Wiping her tears away, Aerious punched him in the arm and raised her voice," And you dare tell ANYONE about this or my room! Y'Hear me?" She demanded.  
"Yeah yeah whatever. I need to go and turn the stuff in."  
"Oh dont worry about that, I did it already and he already has your sword waiting! You've been asleep so long he had enough time to forge it!" Aerious responded. She pointed at the door and Zero stepped out and into the shop's main room where he was greeted once again by Aros.

"Zero! I have Evalin ready to go!" He spoke, handing him the sheathe with the housed blade.  
"Sweet! Thanks Aros, Aerious." Zero thanked, staring down at the new Evalin. She had a black hilt entwined with gold lining and a black, 77 inch blade. The sheath was black with icy blue and gold dragon engravings that wrapped all around. He proceeded to slide the sheath within the 'X' shaped belt around his waist.

"Oh before you go. Listen to this." Aros spoke, having Zero walk over to him.  
"Okay. About the boss. Floor 2 boss goes by the name, 'Styork'. Some call him the Octopus with wings but I say he's a Squid with wings. Regardless what he is, he has tentacles and wings. Take his wings out and he is forced to stay on the ground, making it easy to land the final blow. BUT to land that blow, you have to get past his tentacles. If you dodge, that'll leave him open a split second for retaliation. If you take too long to land the final blow, his tentacle will regenerate. Just the tentacles though, not the wings. Well I guess you should get going, Zero. Come by anytime. Technically Im still in your debt for saving Aerious." Aros informed and waved his farewells.

"No worries. Ill be back for sure!" Zero laughed aloud and started to walk out but was stopped.  
"ZERO!" Aerious called out.  
"Hm?" He responded and turned around to face her.  
"Im going with you!" She swiped open her menu and sent him an invitation.  
Zero thought about it and finally accepted.  
"Hmph, better keep up." He teased and walked with her follow close behind with complaints.  
"Oh hush! You have no right!"  
"Says the person who was saved." Zero laughed, heading for the Floor 2 boss.


End file.
